A process and apparatus is provided for separating and purifying a crystalline material such as a 2,6-disubstituted phenol (DSP) from a slurry of the crystalline material and noncrystalline materials at the same temperature such as a phenol in which only one of the 2 or 6 carbon positions are substituted (MSP). The separation and recovery of said crystalline materials in high purity and yield from its liquid impurities is often difficult, requiring distillation, multiple recrystallizations, crystallization from another solvent or combinations of such operations. The present invention provides a means for continuously recovering in a single stage, crystalline materials of high purity from admixtures with liquid phenolic impurities, gas hydrates or ice from aqueous brines or sea water, and other aqueous or organic mixtures.